<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Serve the Dragon's Will by softshocker</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26275354">To Serve the Dragon's Will</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/softshocker/pseuds/softshocker'>softshocker</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, But only because Junhee is sad throughout all of it, Do not think this is remotely realistic, Dragon!Junhee, Dragons, Dress Up, Fisting, Light Angst, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, OT5 heavily implied, Oral Sex, Shapeshifting, Tail Sex, The others appear for a brief second, i forgot that</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:08:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26275354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/softshocker/pseuds/softshocker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When the party leaves for a mission, Junhee is left alone, with only Yuchan to keep him distracted.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kang Yuchan | Chan/Park Junhee | Jun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To Serve the Dragon's Will</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/elutherya/gifts">elutherya</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am FINALLY done with this baby after a long (long... long) time working on it! This was a donation commission for Rene after I tormented them with dragon!Jun for long enough and a worthy cause came up. Speaking of the cause: I'm taking this chance to remind everyone that Yemen is currently facing a great humanitarian crisis, and it deserves your attention and help, where you can afford it. It seems like my way to try to help resulted in... this. So please enjoy. </p>
<p>Title from St. George and the Dragon: "A virgin pure of good degree//Was, by the king's commission, still//Taken up to serve the dragon's will."</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Junhee shifts his weight from one foot to the other, uneasy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On a good day, his human form is restrictive at best. As things stand, his insides crawl with the need to get away from this skin - from how naked and sensitive it is, how the normally soft material of his clothes grates against nerves that feel entirely exposed. He doesn’t say a thing, but Byeongkwan throws him a worried glance nonetheless, from where he’s standing near the entrance of the lair, and leaves Donghun with the bag they can’t seem to close properly to approach slowly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junhee is sure he can see smoke condense when he exhales, shaking with the effort to stand still. If it does happen, Byeongkwan spares him the comments; he just cups Junhee’s cheek with one hand, uncaring of how the scales he never fully manages to shift there scrape his palm, and pulls him in for a slow kiss. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Be good,” he urges when Junhee’s chest rumbles under his other hand. Junhee nods, the only movement he trusts himself to do right now, and Byeongkwan rewards him with a smile and another peck on the lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Take good care of him.” He looks at Yuchan, behind them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will,” comes the soft reply. Small hands sneak around Junhee’s waist to wrap him in a back hug. Junhee wants to appreciate the gesture of comfort, but it only makes his bones scream more, because they're holding him still, and he needs to fly away so badly he could explode.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll be back soon, love,” Donghun reassures from his place near the entrance. He doesn’t try to come closer, and Junhee appreciates it; he’s not sure he could take any more of this, right now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We will," Byeongkwan agrees. "Promise.” He squeezes Junhee's hand one last time, before finally turning on his heel and marching towards the exit. Sehyoon nods once, always terrible with words and goodbyes alike, and just like that, they leave. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junhee forces himself to stay perfectly still and not check them to see if they're climbing down the cliffside safely, until they're out of view and earshot alike; only then does he melt back into Yuchan’s embrace, reciprocating the slow caresses with broken whines. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want to play?” comes the soft question. Junhee thinks about it for a moment, but he shakes his head, and Yuchan rewards him with a barely-there kiss to his nape. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want to be alone?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Does he? He wants to say yes, hide in a miserable corner and cry by himself, if only to preserve his pride, but the urge to fly away and bring his treasure back is already making his bones shift underneath the frail layer of human skin. He barely has time to shake his head before Yuchan’s arms wrap around him tighter, almost enough to be suffocating, and he rests his chin on Junhee’s shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wanna dress me up?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To that, Junhee nods, almost automatically. Yuchan doesn’t waste any time; he squeals, bright and happy, and unwraps his arms to go search the piles of precious jewelry and fine clothing the four of them have collected throughout their missions. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You need some boxes,” he huffs, the same old argument they’ve been having for years, now. Junhee can’t bring himself to play at their usual banter and insist no respectable dragon would organize his lair, but Yuchan doesn’t seem perturbed by his lack of a reaction, humming a small tune while he sifts through the shared hoard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junhee bites his lip, soft and too easy to pierce in this form, especially with his teeth still as sharp as his true shape. The taste of blood flooding his mouth does little to distract him; he keeps replaying worst-case scenarios in his mind, and what if his boys get hurt, bleed to death, get a horrible infection from a wound they barely notice, fall in battle, become victims of a natural disaster-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Choose!” Yuchan chirps.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junhee stops breathing, wings just on the verge of rupturing the skin of his back. Yuchan doesn’t rush him; he waits, with a wide smile that would fool anyone, for Junhee to be back in himself enough to breathe again without fear of shifting and flying after his hoard to bring it back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That one.” Junhee points to a random outfit, just to appease Yuchan, but it seems to work well enough; he throws the other back on the pile and hands Junhee the small mound of jewelry while he undoes the laces of his clothes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junhee loves all of them too much for words, but there’s something about Yuchan that in moments like this is particularly fascinating. Maybe it’s the way he looks up at Junhee through his eyelashes, seeking silent affirmation for every small gesture; maybe it’s the way he’s so quick and shameless to undress himself, yet his blood always colors his skin bright pink; or maybe it’s the way he looks so small, even when Junhee is in this human form. There’s something about Yuchan that makes him want to ruin him until he’s wailing underneath him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If he has to stay here, Junhee has every intention of doing just that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He waits, watches while Yuchan ties a piece of yellow silk so fine it does nothing to cover him around his waist and lets it drape like a very short skirt. When he’s finally satisfied with how it looks around him, he huffs and moves in front of Junhee, waiting with a wide grin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junhee fumbles with the pieces of jewelry in his hand, trying to set them out in front of him since he forgot to start earlier. Most of them are simple gold, with only some interspersed precious rubies that Yuchan always says match his scales. Junhee picks out a small, familiar chain first and fastens it around Yuchan’s neck, ignoring how his own nails are already phasing back into claws. It fits perfectly, as it always does; it’s Yuchan’s favorite collar to wear for him. The fact that Junhee resists the burning urge to bend the boy in half and take his fill is testament to just how much his self-control has grown.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The rest of it is almost mechanical. Junhee watches his hands move on their own, fastening bracelets and anklets, clasping long pendants to his ears and inserting gemmed studs to the holes the four of them have pierced in his nipples. The headpiece comes last, always his favorite, because the delicate chains droop down to the top of Yuchan’s face, framing it so perfectly, highlighting the prettiest part of Junhee’s treasure the way it only deserves. Throughout the whole process, Yuchan stays perfectly still; Junhee thinks he might even hold his breath to avoid disturbing Junhee’s work. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he’s done, and takes a step back to admire his work, Yuchan finally looks up at him, eyes wide and twinkling with excitement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Am I pretty?” the mage prompts when the silence extends for a beat too long. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The prettiest</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Junhee wants to reassure, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you look almost as precious as you are,</span>
  </em>
  <span> but that’s something he won’t say out loud, not right now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nods, instead, holding his breath just a moment longer to admire Yuchan, before he rests the tips of his claws to the boy’s chest and pushes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuchan falls to his knees easily, fidgeting with the hem of the silk skirt draping over his thighs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Open,” is all Junhee can groan, words already hard with the blood rushing to his head and dick all at once and clouding his mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuchan opens his mouth wide, allowing his tongue to loll out. Junhee doesn’t move, so he waits, looking up at him with wide, trusting eyes. Junhee could leave him like this, on a better day, laugh and make him watch while he gets himself off and uses Yuchan’s mouth just as a hole to finish, but today that would be too much of an effort. He just wants to use his pretty, pretty boy to destress. He wants to destroy him and watch him cry for him until he forgets everything else. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He easily works his own clothes off with impatient fingers, throwing them aside and being thankful, for a brief, ironic moment, that Donghun isn’t here to reprimand him about the mess. He’s not hard yet, but it’s not a problem; he guides his cock into Yuchan’s mouth, watching it stretch to accommodate the girth of it, the little way the human’s brow furrows in concentration as his tongue prods at the ridges of Junhee’s soft dick, as if he were somehow unaccustomed to them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junhee almost considers making him do the work, instead, but he can feel his own muscles twitch with nervousness and the returning distress of being powerless to his boys’ decisions. He thrusts without a warning, sighing soft and high-pitched when Yuchan’s throat constricts around him and the boy almost thrashes in place. He doesn’t; he’s good, but Junhee doesn’t need good, he needs a distraction, so he entangles both hands in the auburn locks under him and pulls Yuchan’s head deeper down, fucking his mouth with shallow movements. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuchan, bless his heart, is still trying to work his tongue on the underside of his shaft, suckling as best as he can when Junhee pulls back, and trying to stay still when he buries himself deeper. It doesn’t take long for Junhee to grow fully hard, and he pulls Yuchan back by his hair, watches him gasp for breath, tongue still obediently lolling out, lips red and swollen, pretty, </span>
  <em>
    <span>pretty</span>
  </em>
  <span> eyes looking up at Junhee with silent pleads. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His treasure. He’s Junhee’s treasure. Junhee needs to make sure he’s filled, sated, destroyed to the point where he can’t leave and protected so that he won’t want to. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pulls him back down without a warning, holds him even as Yuchan chokes around him and cries out in a gurgle. Fat tears start rolling down his cheeks, but Junhee cannot care, not when they make him so much prettier and glisten like the delicate jewelry still draping over him, now crooked. Yuchan is good, so good for him, allows Junhee to fuck into his mouth roughly, only digging his nails into the sparse scales on his thighs when he really, really needs to breathe. Whenever Junhee pulls out, he gasps for breath, drool seeping from the gaping corners of his mouth, and then he takes the head of Junhee’s dick into his mouth again, suckling like it’s a treat for a few seconds until Junhee pulls him back down to fuck him all over again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He comes on Yuchan’s face, streaks of white spluttering on his pretty skin, on the golden jewelry and his open mouth, across his cheeks and on his eyelashes. He whines, but keeps his mouth open, waiting for Junhee to tell him that he’s been good. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he’s pulled back onto Junhee’s cock, he quickly suppresses his gurgle of protest, and gets back to earnestly trying to bring him off again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s at Junhee’s third orgasm that he finally lets go of Yuchan’s hair, dropping on his ass to take a deep breath, himself. His human form is never enough to unwind properly, but he knows Yuchan likes it this way, most of the time, when Junhee can fuck him deep and open. He would shift, let Yuchan work, this time, to bring him off, lick and suck and nuzzle’s Junhee’s cock the way he does when it’s too big to fit in his mouth, and his stubborn enthusiasm refuses to be quelled, but that can wait. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can take more.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuchan’s voice is </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrecked. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Junhee wants to laugh, seeing his precious boy covered in streaks of drying cum, looking so determined, as if he were on a world-saving quest rather than intent on sucking dick. He holds his amusement, too worried he’ll offend his love’s sensibility; he leans forward, instead, through the exhaustion of his trembling arms, and presses a soft kiss to the tip of his nose, grimacing at the taste of his own come. He has no idea how Yuchan can pretend he enjoys it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shift,” Yuchan tries to order, voice so wrecked Junhee decides to let the attitude slide. “I can take more. Fuck me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There’s barely an instant for Junhee to grimace before Yuchan rolls his eyes. “I can take it,” he insists, dark eyes boring into Junhee’s own. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a sigh of surrender, Junhee lets the pressure building beneath his skin explode. His bones grow and shift, his skin splits and hardens, his wings and tail break finally free from the diminutive cage, until he’s standing on his own paws, looking down at Yuchan from a </span>
  <em>
    <span>right</span>
  </em>
  <span> perspective.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuchan, too is looking directly at him, like Junhee’s something worthy of admiration, like Junhee looks at him, too, fidgeting on his knees while he waits for permission, lips parted. When Junhee nudges him with his tail none-too-gently, he scrambles to kneel up and kiss the tip of Junhee’s cock, a strangled moan coming from somewhere inside his throat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His enthusiasm is the same as before, but now, Yuchan is taking advantage of the freedom he has to worship Junhee and tease him all at once. It’s brief, barely there kisses alternated to long drags of a wet tongue; he nuzzles the underside of Junhee’s dick, moans, presses more soft kisses, then stops his ministrations, lips barely grazing the ridges so that Junhee will feel them, just not the way he wants to. He licks long, broad stripes following the ridges, kisses softly when Junhee sighs above him. He takes his time, and Junhee lets him; he’ll take his revenge later. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This time, the orgasm building up finally feels right, now that he’s back in his own body. He doesn’t bother to warn Yuchan - the human finds himself pinned to the ground by a giant paw seconds before Junhee finally comes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he reopens his eyes, once his eyelids are no longer pulsating, Yuchan is drenched in come, but he looks absolutely</span>
  <em>
    <span> blissed.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He smiles up at Junhee, a wide, careless grin, eyes hooded with pleasure. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re gonna leave me like this?” he laughs when Junhee sits with a deaf </span>
  <em>
    <span>thud</span>
  </em>
  <span>, curling closer to nuzzle Junhee’s arm. “Mean. Fine. Do as you wish.” His voice is tinted with benevolent humor, but Junhee still feels a pang of guilt in his chest, almost strong enough to make him reconsider. Almost.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He huffs once, as close to a verbal good-night as he can get in this form. Yuchan smiles in acknowledgement, presses one last kiss to the scales he’s burying his face into. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s out like a candle, even though he hasn’t gotten his release, yet. Junhee fully expected him to be a brat about it, or fidget until Junhee would fill him so he could drift off to sleep feeling, in his own words, </span>
  <em>
    <span>owned and loved and warm</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s Junhee, ironically, who cannot sleep. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The moment Yuchan’s breathing turns into something slow and regular, his nerves are back to twitching under his skin. He wants to get up, pace around the lair, if it gets to that, go out and look for the rest of them to make sure they’re okay - but Yuchan is asleep, snoring softly against Junhee’s arm. He can’t get up and leave him here, alone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn’t move. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He watches Yuchan rest, instead, lips stuck in an unconscious pout, cheeks puffed, hands curled in tiny fists right beside Junhee’s arm. Junhee loves him so much. This loud, bratty, brilliant mage. He loves him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In spite of all of his efforts to let Yuchan sleep, the human’s breath hitches after no more than half an hour. Junhee stays still, just in case he wants to go back to sleep, but his boy forces his eyes open and groans. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re awake,” he drawls, voice thick with sleep. Junhee swallows the little ball of guilt in his throat and puffs out air in acknowledgement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuchan would have every right to be annoyed, but if he is, he doesn’t show it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’ll be fine,” he reassures, instead, yawning the last remnants of sleep away. “If you want, I can send them a message tomorrow morning. First thing.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junhee nods before he can really say no. He should be the one taking care of Yuchan, right now, protecting and comforting him, he thinks with a bitter smile, but he never was able to stop any of them from acting like he’s the treasure to care for. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, wanna see something nice?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The mage doesn’t wait for an answer; he turns, until he’s leaning on his side, and snaps his fingers. Junhee is familiar enough with the spell, and the tricks Yuchan likes to do, too, but the way he pulls the lights he’s created back right before they leave his hand and makes them dance around his fingers is mesmerizing all the same. Junhee sits in silence, watches the sparks and orbs grow and shrink and twist around each other, deftly avoiding Yuchan’s hand. They run into each other, fuse and split, until they’ve fizzled down to nothing but faint glitter that fades away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junhee blinks, waiting for anything, until he’s finally drawn back to reality by a clear, squealing laughter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Every time,” Yuchan giggles, tapping around on Junhee’s snout to find his nose in the dark. He can probably hear the irritated grunt coming from his dragon protector, but he isn’t fazed; he never is, when he knows Junhee would never really threaten him for some teasing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wanna let off some more steam?” he then asks, twisting until he can sit up and face Junhee. “I’m rested enough, just be quick.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junhee huffs once again, bringing up a single claw to tear away the silk blocking access to his boy, welcomed with another giggle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was expensive!” he protests, shaking his head fondly. “Come on then. You still haven’t done anything to me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junhee growls, tail wrapping around Yuchan’s dainty wrist - he could easily snap it in half and stop him from using his magic at all, with how tiny it is right now - and pushing it between his legs. Yuchan’s face contorts in confusion, until he understands and looks up at Junhee, pouting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I gotta do it myself? Really?” he protests, but still yanks his wrist free and opens his legs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tries to put on a show, but Junhee has seen him when he wants to tease, and this time, he’s too impatient. He trails his fingers up, follows the veins on the inside of his thighs, but the moment he reaches the swell of his ass, he curses and crawls to the component pouch he’s abandoned nearby so hurriedly he almost topples over. He’s desperate, nothing delicate or tempting; Junhee wants to ruin him all the more, have him wail, pinned to the ground, pretty face red to match Junhee’s skin and twisted with pain and pleasure. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, Jun,” the mage hisses; Junhee focuses again just in time to see him insert a second oil-coated finger, barely giving himself time to breathe and adjust to the first. Yuchan stretches himself quickly, messily, feet firmly planted on the ground to keep his legs wide open and give Junhee full view of what he’s doing, teeth sinking into his lip with enough force that Junhee can smell the tang of blood in the air. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“‘M ready, come on,” Yuchan whines once he’s up to four, hips bucking to ride his fingers as best as he can in this position. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junhee just blinks in response, waiting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he realizes he won’t get away with it, Yuchan whines again, loud and high. It’s</span>
  <em>
    <span> needy;</span>
  </em>
  <span> something in Junhee screams to hold him, kiss him, give him what he’s asking for, anything he could want, but he stays perfectly still where he’s curled up, chin resting on his tail and eyes watching intently. Junhee has an awfully long patience, when it comes to this.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You better make it good.” Yuchan takes a last, short breath, before he pulls his fingers out and finally closes his hand into a fist, sinking down onto it as he breathes out of his nose. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s always fascinating; Junhee could never grow tired of this. Yuchan makes himself move through the uncomfortable stretch, until the tiny swiveling motions turn into a regular rhythm and he’s riding his own fist, punching out incoherent pleads with every movement as his hand repeatedly disappears inside himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Junhee, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>- 'm ready," he gasps, screwing his eyes shut, thighs trembling. Junhee hisses, teeth bared in a show that might’ve scared the mage a long time ago, and does nothing but make him whine harder now, fucking himself with burning fervor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gets so lost in the action, he doesn’t see Junhee’s tail moving in time to dodge it before it wraps around him and lifts him in the air; he wouldn’t have fought back anyway, but Junhee knows he loves being restricted so that he </span>
  <em>
    <span>can’t. </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junhee holds him up just for a few seconds, admires the way his pretty Yuchan doesn’t protest or try to free himself, dangles in the air at Junhee’s mercy. It’s not necessary for Junhee to set him down as gently as he does, but something tugs at his heartstrings hard enough to make him show the slightest hint of the mercy Yuchan has never asked for. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The mage squirms on his back, but doesn’t need any cue other than the slight push of Junhee’s tail to spread his legs and put both hands behind his head to immobilize them. If Junhee were in his human form and could speak, he would whisper every praise running through his mind, but he has to content himself with a grunt of approval and by poking with the tip of his tail at the rim of Yuchan’s hole. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The keen Yuchan lets out when Junhee finally fills him as he deserves with no further stalling is a loud one, enough to reverberate in Junhee’s head along with the blood pulsing in his ears. The boy’s legs are already trembling, but he doesn’t move to close them, nor does he move to take more of whatever he wants. He’s being perfect, and Junhee feels another pang of pure adoration pierce clean through his heart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Beautiful boy,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he wants to say, </span>
  <em>
    <span>My precious one,</span>
  </em>
  <span> but his mouth is useless in this state, so instead he bends down and licks Yuchan’s face, doing it again immediately when he squeals in surprise and disgust. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuchan looks like he wants to protest, but Junhee chooses exactly that moment to start moving his tail in and out of him, and whatever he is about to say is choked in a broken sob. Junhee slows down a moment, allows him to tap his tail to signal he wants out if he needs to, but when Yuchan doesn’t move, he resumes in earnest, drinking in every little gasp and moan the boy lets out from being finally filled as much as he wants. Once his squirming becomes too much for Junhee’s tastes, he leans forward and traps him between his claws, pinned tightly so that he barely has the space to breathe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It takes very little for Yuchan to come completely undone; Junhee is so lost admiring the way his face twists and flushes, he almost misses the telltale shaking in his legs, the way his neglected cock twitches. Once he’s spent, coming down from his high, Junhee carefully slips out his tail and uses it to pick up the white come on his stomach and bring it to his lips.Yuchan opens tear-swollen eyes, sniffles again, but still parts his lips easily to wrap them around the tip of Junhee’s tail and suck without a second thought, until the red scales are clean and glistening with saliva. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The moment he realizes he’s done, he flops back to the ground, still spread open. A logical part of Junhee knows he didn’t destroy Yuchan, no matter how wrecked he looks, covered in drool and tears; they’ve both done much worse and Yuchan has always bounced right back, but the anxious little voice in his head won’t fall quiet until Junhee nudges the side of the mage’s face with his tail as gently as he can, in a silent </span>
  <em>
    <span>How are you</span>
  </em>
  <span>?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m good,” Yuchan murmurs, always quick to understand him even when he can’t speak his language, the clever boy. He twists to lie on his side, takes a hold of Junhee’s tail, and wraps his limbs around it in a vicious, child-like grip. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now sleep.” </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Yuchan sleeps like a hatchling, completely spent from the day. Junhee watches him, in the moments where he’s not also drifting off to a perturbed imitation of sleep. He ignores the guilt that keeps growing in the pit of his stomach every time Yuchan shifts and winces in his sleep; Yuchan won’t complain about anything, and if Junhee were to voice his concerns, he might even scold him with the energy of an annoyed critter he has in these occasions, but Junhee has no doubt he would rather be with his party, doing his job, instead of being stuck by Junhee’s side because dragons are too anxious and possessive and this dragon has claimed them as his hoard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So Junhee keeps trying to stay as still as he can, instead, biting his lips until they bleed and keeping his eyes trained on the peacefully resting mage, as he sleeps well into the late hours of the morning. The sun is close to its peak when Yuchan finally stirs awake, swollen eyes cracking open and lips immediately curving in a warm smile that almost redeems Junhee of all the guilt holding him hostage.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re human,” Yuchan comments, voice thick with sleep. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junhee offers a dry laugh. “Can’t fly away without wings,” he shrugs. It’s true, for what it’s worth. Maybe Yuchan’s presence would have been enough to shackle him to his lair, and let the others do their job, but it never hurt to make escape impossible, just in case his instincts got the best of him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I can talk to them, if you want,” Yuchan yawns, pushing himself to sit up and cracking his fingers. “Ask them if they'll still be back at the end of the week." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junhee wants that. He wants it desperately - he needs to know that they're alive, that they're well, that they'll come back to him and stay. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shaking his head takes a humongous amount of strength, but he makes it. It's almost worth it when Yuchan's face lights up in a wide smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So proud of you,” he laughs. “My brave, scary dragon." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He presses a lightning-quick kiss to Junhee's lips. "Do you feel like going down to the river? Wash up?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junhee thinks about it. He could try, but he knows himself well enough to be sure he’d fly away as soon as Yuchan got distracted. “Maybe next time?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another kiss. It’s usually Junhee praising Yuchan for being good, and he should be humiliated at being made to feel so small, but Yuchan only fills him with warmth and care. “As you wish,” he smiles. “Now sit down, be good.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For some reason, Junhee obeys easily. It might be the tiredness finally getting to him, or how he would do anything for Yuchan if he only were to ask, but he stays put and watches his boy prepare things in the tiny corner of his lair the four of them have claimed for their survival needs. He comes back a few minutes later, just when Junhee starts fidgeting in his place. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your favorite boy’s back,” Yuchan announces, setting a bowl of water down, in front of Junhee’s crossed legs and dipping an old strip of cloth in. “I can’t clean you if you don’t shift.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junhee pouts, because Yuchan said to sit down, not shift, so of course he didn’t. Freeing his form from the tight cage of flesh and bones is always a relief, no matter how accustomed he is to it. When he’s finally back, he licks a sloppy stripe up Yuchan’s face, just to see him squeal and glare at him. He might be unable to tease the mage with words, but it’s never stopped him before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come, give me your tail,” Yuchan calls instead of giving him the satisfaction of any other reaction, holding up the full weight of Junhee’s tail as soon as it’s raised in his general direction and starting to clean between the scales with slow, gentle strokes. Getting rid of the dirt stuck to his skin tickles, but Junhee tries to keep as still as possible, waiting for something to break the silence while his skin is freed from the accumulated filth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So thanks to you </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m</span>
  </em>
  <span> not going anywhere for a while,” Yuchan finally comments, always aware of what Junhee needs him to do. He shifts his grip to reach further down his tail; Junhee ignores the pang of satisfaction and possessiveness that he can’t drown in fake guilt, knowing he’s done enough to keep Yuchan with him - the corners of Yuchan’s lips are twitching with barely contained amusement, so at the very least, he’s not actually angry. “Next time </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m </span>
  </em>
  <span>riding you, you big monster.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He keeps making small talk; “I really hope the others are bringing back some decent jewels, that headdress is so precarious for how we use it”, “I’m kind of hungry, you get to cook after this - I waited for you until lunchtime, you know?”, “I have so many spells to study, and I still can’t get over this one charm, I’m at my limit, you have no idea”, until Junhee drifts off to a pleasant headspace where he is only half listening to Yuchan explaining the intricacies of magic, soothed by the rhythmic motion of his scales being cleaned. In a recess of his mind, he realizes just how good Yuchan is to him with painful clarity, how he keeps doing all of this for Junhee, and how he can play Junhee like a fiddle, exhaust him and relax him without letting him realize he’s being manipulated until it’s too late for him to protest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His tail and legs are completely clean by the time Yuchan meets his eyes again and smiles. Junhee is too tired to know exactly what he sees, but he huffs back in the closest thing he can get to a smile of his own. He waits for Yuchan to say something, but the mage only watches him for another few seconds before he goes back to droning about enchantments. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Somewhere between the fresh drops of water on raw skin and his boy’s soft voice accompanying him, Junhee finally surrenders to sleep. </span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So... If you enjoyed this mess, please consider leaving a comment? It does mean a lot to your local writers. You can also find my NSFW Twitter (@softshocker) to chat about anything, or using the same @ on CuriousCat, for the shy friends!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>